wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser's Galactic Empire
Bowser's Galactic Empire is a huge government body consisting of many states stationed in the Mushroom World that is ruled by the evil Bowser. The nation started on a rather large island known as Koopa land. The Kooplandic government was then taken over by Bowser and the Koopa Troop. A new state was established called the Koopa Empire and Bowser expanded its borders by conquering many other countries. It was prior to the establishment of the Galactic Eggman Empire. History The Koopa Empire was founded on 6 May, 1986 when Bowser and his group of minions loyal to him called the Koopa Troop invaded Koopland. They managed to topple the government by destroying the capitol city with many bombs. Bowser renamed the land to the Koopa Empire and established an Absolute Monarchy with him on top. He was a tyrannical ruler and built many factories to strengthen the military and economy. By 1990, the Koopa Empire was the leading manufacturing country in the Mushroom World. Expansion With the growing of the economy, also came the growing of birthrate meaning the growing of population. Koopa Island, the homeland of the empire, became overcrowded, and people, angry. Bowser decided to send colonies of many millions of people to colonize other areas. In order to not start a war, he chose the North Pole, which, at the time, didn't belong to anybody. In 1995, more than 20 million people were sent to start cities in the north. This was the first of many expansions the empire did. East Hyrule Squadala Man, working for King Harkinian in Hyrule found something out one day: The King is Stupid. He decided to leave the king and see what would happen to Hyrule. Since he was the king's advisor, he knew something bad would happen. Needing work, Squadala Man went to the Koopa Empire and became part of the Koopa Troop. He worked in the military and moved up in rank very quickly. As Squadala Man had expected, Hyrule fell into civil war. The Hyrulian Civil War broke out and Hyrule split in two: East Hrule and West Hyrule. The East's military was bad, and expected that the West would re-unite Hyrule within a few days. So Squadala Man came to the rescue and took over the East, and gave it to Bowser as a gift. This was the Koopa Empire's first conquest. Under the Empire, the East was able to hold off The King's Army and East and West Hyrule finally came to peace. With its new lands, Bowser introduced the Territories system, that is still in use today. The Koopa Empire would be divided into three: Koopa Island (mainland), the North Pole and East Hyrule. Each would be called a Territory and would have a viceroy, a direct representitive of the Emperor, who governs the Territory locally. Even with more self-governece, Territories would still belong to the Koopa Empire and be ruled by the Koopa Troop and Bowser. Saistan Bowser wanted more land, so he invaded a weak country called Saistan. This got its ally Toadland involved, which was defeated by the Koopa Empire's mighty armies. Saistan became the fourth Territory on 18 November, 2000. L33t H4mm3r Br0 became the viceroy. Toadland attempted to invade Saistan and give it back to the Shyguys, the people who previously were there. However, they were defeated by the Koopa Empire. Back in the homeland, it was getting crowed again, so Bowser sent 40 million colonists to Saistan and they built many huge cities there, some on top of the ruins of Saistanian cities destroyed in the war. Category:Nations Category:Organizations